


Ray Vecchio Cosplay

by Shadow2Serenity



Category: due South
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, Halloween, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow2Serenity/pseuds/Shadow2Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I am cosplaying Ray Vecchio, Riv and all, at a Halloween gathering of Browncoats and DueSers. All that's missing is the shield - but I wasn't about to bug ButterflyGhost to let me borrow it across international borders! :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Vecchio Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> ....and yes, I know the Riv is the wrong colour, but transients can't make selections. I was going to go all out and do up a fake latex nose, but it was taking too long and wasn't coming out the right colour. Anyway, I think this didn't come out half bad, if only because accessories. ;)


End file.
